


Something united

by NotaryofAncientTime



Series: Things I come up with at 2am [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Why Did I Write This?, i have many regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotaryofAncientTime/pseuds/NotaryofAncientTime
Summary: Currently loading data, please check into this later!"I call hacks" will return later.





	Something united

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm not sure why I started this. I came up with this idea a few days ago at 2 in the morning after a very hectic flight, and now I'm just trying to sketch it out in my head. It's basically an AU-type of thing on crack played seriously and for drama, while throwing some rather interesting plausible near-future sci-fi in there because why not. By the way, I'm still kind of jet-lagged.
> 
> This is going to be fun, isn't it. I would like to apologize in advance to my future self and all the non-existent people that have believed in me until now. As for the production cast, crew, and, of course, the actual people, I don't even think I'll really apologize enough for this, but in the event that something like this happened, I promised I'd share it with the internet.
> 
> I'm regretting my life decisions already, but whatever.

It all started with a bang.

The Big Bang, that is. As particles formed, many of them intertwined with each other, through a variety of processes and systems, until they formed various bonds. Many of these bonds were based on electromagnetic charge, to form atoms, then chemical, to form molecules, collections of atoms in a structure that serves a purpose. Some were drawn together through the various forces, such as the force of gravitation, and remain there until something disturbs them. But, in the end, all of these systems have one thing in common. When you reduce the grain sizes far enough, all of them can reach a quantum state, and therein lies quite possibly the most important part of the mechanics of the universe, though, to be fair, it's not as though it could exist without the rest.

When you reach that quantum state, other than the nigh-obligatory change in the description of physics in and of itself on such a small scale, certain constructs such as entanglement pop up. Entanglement occurs when two particles share a sort of quantum link with each other, and change states in a way relevant to both, though, in many cases, one could state that the actual changes are not all that important to either. However, what happens if one acquires a system of these entangled particles, all resonating around the same frequency, in harmony with each other? To be fair, that's a bit of a metaphor, it's not as though there's actually much of a frequency to track of the kind that you'd expect, it's much more to do with the actual pulses that arise as a result of the phasing into excited states due to the usage of... Ah, I'm moving off track again, I'm sorry.

In any case, if one can acquire and construct a system like that, then that system can be used for communication, mainly, and to in some way acquire a bit of a prescience, if you will, regarding the state of the other system, no matter the physical distance. If you think that sounds at all familiar, then look no further! Yes, this is effectively the explanation that we've come up for the phenomena that we've recently dubbed 'the Fated,' among other things.

From our research, we found that the Fated participants appeared to have some sort of variant of this system structure within their bodies, composed almost entirely of organic molecules. These molecules would gradually form a clear pattern over time, likely attracting each other into a position before stabilizing. This pattern appears to be the final state of the transmitter and receiver for the Fated, as it is apparently extremely difficult for a Fated participant to try to send or receive any information before a stable equilibrium is set. To put it another way, it's like trying to understand any coherent message from a radio that's rapidly changing channels, or trying to send a message. You could do it, but unless you've figured out some of the proper timing, it's probably not about to go anywhere specific.

Anyways, I'm pretty sure that you know most of the rest. Once the pattern forms, then the transmitter and receiver permit the usage of whatever bond abilities the Fated may have with each other. Considering that the patterns are beginning to grow larger, it would hardly be surprising to see similarly larger groups of Fated drawn to each other over time, although the largest set in our study involved four parties. Each additional Fated in the bond will provide an additional 'type' of bond, that is to say, another means of communication through it. This is due to the fact that each system will resonate differently due to the combination of particles within it, and will therefore provide different interactions with each other due to not only interference from its own particles, but also slight discrepancies between the systems at large. This also means that recently activated Fated will provide their fellows with new means of communication, which may be used as needed by all parties, albeit perhaps with some difficulty. Finally, in the event of the death of a Fated, the other Fated will lose the ability to connect to the relevant particles, as expected, although in some cases they may retain a form of the communication abilities provided by that participant. This is not always the case, though, and usually depends on the strength of the bond. If it is strong enough to contain some sort of 'echo' of the system of the other participant, then it is likely that a weakened form of the resonant effects may continue, and thus will permit some of the same interactions.

One thing that we didn't expect, though, are some more unusual cases. It appears from our studies that twins and other highly-similar beings may either be Fated together or may even contain near-identical copies of the same system, though the exact mechanics behind this are unknown. In the event that the system is somehow copied or even shared, though, the pattern will clearly maintain a marked similarity, as opposed to that of the 'regular' Fated. In addition, we noticed an unusual case in which a Fated appeared to go through a second stage of pattern development after its pattern had already found a stable state. This appeared to follow a series of events of extreme significance to the Fated, as well as a drastic change in the Fated's outlook and even personality to some degree. The current explanation for this in particular is under debate, but our tentative hypothesis is that the Fated underwent not only a significant amount of physical and mental stress, but also a significant alteration to the participant's physical and mental state. In other words, not only was our participant under a lot of stress, but the participant effectively built and published a system update, which was consequently transferred onto the actual system at hand, thus changing the actual marking in and of itself. However, this is all speculation, so please feel free to speak with me after this about this case! I'd like to hear your own theories!

In any case, I think I've covered most of the basics. I'll be happy to discuss some of the possible implications of our results, and where I think research should be heading in the future. Once again, I'd like to thank our entire research team, the university, and those that funded us. Any questions?

_A sudden hush fell over the room, quietly watching, as though this moment didn't need to end. In that space between seconds, in which time stood still, a researcher shone._

"Okay, well, then, thank you for the award!"

_The laughter and applause rang out throughout the room, as Clarus Dunvelte, the world-famous scholar on a fascinating phenomenon, and a bit of a phenomenon himself, won the Nobel Prize in Physics at the young age of 38 years old. It was December 10, 1938, and the revelry ran hard and long across the ceremonies at Stockholm._

_This is not his story. This is not even where the story begins really, and certainly not the crowning moment of it. The story begins much, much later, in a small town that has no idea what lurks in it, what creature dreams its fantastic dreams in the night, with the help of a spider of time that can spin a web through space. This is the story of an empty room with a person inside it, and a full room in which no one is there. This is the story of a hermit that lives far, far away from the capital of Sweden, in a big city in which no one would know your name or your face at a first glance, no matter who you are._

_This is the story of a girl and her computer, and it is in here in which the universe lies._

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, in case this wasn't clear from the beginning...
> 
> The way that fated people work in this universe is a little strange. Everyone kind of has their own mark, which is related in some way to that of another person (e.g. like two puzzle pieces, that sort of thing), and those people are therefore 'fated' to be together in some way. Emphasis on "in some way." This doesn't specify a positive or a negative reaction.
> 
> The marks do grow and change as people start to develop. In other words, as they start to gather more particles for their fate-related-whatever, the marks can become more distinct (i.e. from something like a red blob to a ruby) and fill out over time. However, they usually don't change too dramatically once a person has matured and/or gotten pretty comfortable in their sense of self. It's not so much as a pattern locking so much as a development of a stable equilibrium, though. If this is perturbed too much, by external factors or otherwise, then the marks will likely undergo a developmental phase again, which may run the risk of breaking their current bonds. (As you can probably guess, this is sometimes a desirable outcome.)
> 
> In addition, once maturity sets in (not really at any given age since it depends more on epigen and stuff, though it usually starts to set in around the late teens to early twenties), some of the bond-related abilities might become active, which are basically some of the more creative applications of bond networking. The basics of these abilities is that most of them are related in some way to the whole 'entanglement' thing, so when it comes down to choosing likely innate abilities, they need to fit the theme. (i.e. maybe the arm-drawing thing, probably the body-switch thing, iffy on pretty much anything related to a red string, and almost certainly not something like turning into a cat.) Any bond will almost certainly grant at least one of these abilities to the user once the equilibrium sets in, and sometimes more depending on the individual solution. For most of the relevant ones, this also automatically grants the abilities to any of the other members of the bond. (In other words, why yes, they're going to hit the motherlode of sudden weirdness, why do you ask?)
> 
> Importantly, almost none of this activation is dependent on all members being active (outside of some of the dual ones, e.g. body-switching), but is instead not receivable until the other members are active. (In other words, if A and B are active, A has the arm-drawing thing, and C is not active, A and B are the only ones that can send and receive messages, because C isn't really in tune with them yet. When C activates, they'll be able to send and receive messages in the same vein as A and B.)
> 
> I think that covers most of it. Sorry for the long note!
> 
> Also, as to why I'm running this in a BTS fic.... I'm honestly not sure and I actually planned to write this as an original work until I saw some of the hackneyed versions of similar write-ups on here. I just thought that this was a good test case and I'm rolling with it, lolol.
> 
> I'm not sure if I intend to continue with it as a BTS fic, but in the event that I do, this should be interesting. 
> 
> Edit note: Making a BTS spinoff. To be honest, that one's probably going to include stuff from their version of a cinematic universe and maybe BTS World more than anything in particular, with maybe some references to my main series, but I figured that this thing should remain sort of separate. I'm not sure, again.
> 
> Until next time, this is NoAT, signing off.


End file.
